Be Careful What You Wish For
by TaggertShare
Summary: Based on WTCAL. Just who are Wonder Heart's parent's? In the spirit of the series I won't tell, but I will tell where she came from. Many people fear Death even though we are all fated to face it someday. What could be worse than dying? Care Bears can tell you what some of them think is worse. To be young again would be great, or would it? Beware: One reference to Breast feeding.


Forest Friend Bear looked at his older sister with concern. Modesty Bear had not been feeling well. She had been a spry 210 years old up to a few months ago. Then she began to have periods of forgetfulness. She began having trouble with certain bodily functions. She had gone to the Doctor's for a checkup. The prognosis had been "The Fate Other Than Death". Now she had informed Forest Friend of what was to be. Her brother sighed as he thought of what was to come.

God and The Great Wishing Star grant immortality only to Saints and Angels. For humans that means death comes once to most while in our human form. When The Great Wishing Star had granted the wishes that brought about the first Care Bears and Care Cousins they were lower than The Angels but higher than humans. Thus Care Bears live very long lives. They have abilities to move into and see dimensions Humans can scarce imagine. But these come at a terrible price.

In order for there to be life and change in life death is a necessity all mortal creatures must face. It is the price one has to pay to live. Our reward for having to die is a chance to earn a place in Heaven. For Care Bears and Cousins the reward sometimes was a chance to relive life. To Humans this may sound great. Care Bears knew other wise.

Humans are lucky if they can live into their eighties. They age at a genetically set rate that they cannot halt. The rate at which Care Bears and Care Cousins mature and age is almost three times slower than Humans. It takes about thirty years for a cub to reach puberty. Motherhood is rare for Care Bears. Those that do become Mothers are in it for the long haul. Same thing if a Father is involved.

Due to their long lives Care Cubs are rarely needed to keep up the population of Care Bears and Care Cousins. Thus the birth of one is a rarity. The Great Wishing Star had also found another way to repopulate and rejuvenate Care a Lot and The Forest of Feelings. In the world of Care Bears it was referred to as "The Fate Other Than Death". Some Care Bears referred to it as "The Fate Worse Than Death". This was the prognosis Modesty Bear had received after her check up. Her family now had to make plans for the transition that would soon occur in their lives.

Modesty spent the next few weeks visiting friends and family. There were hugs and tears as she told of her impending fate. It was also time for another female Bear to make plans. Thus it was that Tender Heart heard from his sister that she was next on the Cub Adoption List. It brought about mixed emotions. On one paw there was joy that a new bear would soon join the family. On the other paw they knew another family would have to say good bye to one of their own. It was stipulated in Care Bear Law and Religion that it was best for an age regressed Bear or Cousin to start life anew in a new family. Age regression was "The Fate Worse Than Death" .

Modesty was soon settled in to The Caring Hospice so she could be properly attended to. All the Legalities for her transition to a new life had been finalized during a Private Session in the Hall of Hearts. "How is our new patient doing" Me Bear said as she took Modesty's blood pressure.

"Fine I guess" said her patient. "Will regression be painful?" "From what I know any pains involved will be similar to growing pains Cubs have." Me Bear looked Modesty in the eyes. "Don't fear what is to come, in the end you will have a new chance to live life. There is a family out there waiting to welcome you into a new life with open paws." "As for your current family they know nothing lasts forever except God, Angels, and The Great Wishing Star. They do know you have lived a good life and a long life. We all hope your next life will also be a long and wondrous one."

Modesty sighed. "It was three years ago my Mate was lost to me. It was comforting to know he had transitioned successfully into a new family. Of course I was not told who the new parents were. Whenever I saw a cub I would think of him. When the members of my current family see a cub in the future I hope they will remember me."

Me Bear took her by the paw. "Don't worry. They will always remember you. You will live on in their memories. In your new life other Bears will get a chance to make new memories of you. Probably under another name."

Modesty looked curious. "Hmm, I wonder what my new name will be? I have always been a bit shy, but also quite curious. I wonder if I will be more outgoing. It is scary to be passing from one life into another. Yet there is also something exciting about it."

Modesty suddenly stood up and did something not in the least bit modest. She reached into her breast pouches and popped her breasts into view. "Even though we Care Bear girls don't get to use these very much I am going to miss them. Mine were always a bit small, now in the last few weeks they have gotten smaller. I now have the chest of a young Teen Cub."

Suddenly a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh no, I may soon be feeding from another girl Bear's breasts!" Me Bear chuckled. "Don't fret about it. You will be a cub and it will be perfectly natural for you to want to feed that way. I suppose Boy Bears would find that thought to be less traumatic." Modesty laughed. "You got that right! Thanks for making me feel better about the whole situation."

Me Bear smiled. "It is my job and my pleasure to make you feel better. Now lie back down and rest. I will be back in an hour to see what you want on the dinner menu. If for any reason you can't make it to the rest room there is a bed pan under the foot of your bed. Don't be embarrassed if you have to use it. You will soon find it hard to walk to the rest room in time to prevent an accident. I am sure you will find using the bed pan to be less embarrassing than messing yourself. There is also lots of toilet paper on the dresser. Just throw it in the pan after you go potty. There are paw towels there too."

After Me Bear had exited the room Modesty smiled ruefully as she spoke to herself. "You're darn tooting the bed pan would be less embarrassing. Oh geez, talk about tooting!" She hastily reached under the bed for the bedpan. "Good thing there is a lot of toilet paper on the dresser!" In the days that followed Modesty would be reaching for the bedpan often as her body slowly shrank. Every time the bed pan was dumped it was if a bit of her body was dumped along with it. In reality that was very close to the truth.

Forest Friend Bear had trouble hiding the shock of seeing his sister. Her fur had faded as had her Tummy Tag. Both Bears knew it was most likely the last time they would ever speak together as brother and sister. Modesty no longer looked like an older sister. She looked like a much younger sibling. "I guess I am your little sister now" she said with a sigh. "For a long time I wished I could lose some weight, but this is much more than I ever wanted. They say 'be careful what you wish for', I've lost far more weight than I ever wished."

She and her brother spent two hours reminiscing about the past. Little was said of the future. When it was time for him to leave Modesty gave her brother a large envelope. "This has photos and some letters I want you to read after I am gone." As Forest Friend left the room he wiped tears from his eyes. Life would never be the same, but life goes on. It is a universal constant that one ending brings another beginning.

Time waits for no creature. Modesty would not look at a watch or clock. She wanted no reminders of how her time in her present form was slipping away. Soon she had lost the ability to read a clock. Indeed she had lost the ability to read altogether. She was delighted when Me Bear brought in some coloring books and crayons for her to play with. There was also a toy box of donated toys in one corner of the room.

She also began to make up little games to amuse herself. Sometimes she would pull little pranks on her Care Takers. Her laugh had turned into a little giggle. The sound of little foot paws could be heard as she bounded about in her room. Then came the day the little pitter patter of tiny foot paws stopped. Modesty no longer could run about.

Me Bear had summoned Take Care Bear. The doctor examined the small cub lying on the bed. The cub tried to speak clearly but found words hard to speak properly. "I feel not okay" said the patient. "What wrong?" Take Care gently picked the small bear up. "Nothing is wrong" the doctor said. The doctor instinctively rocked the small Bear in her arms. "You are a little Bear and little Bears need rest. Now go to sleep and you will feel much better when you wake up."

After the doctor left Modesty felt a bit embarrassed as Me Bear put a diaper on her. Why was she unable to go to the toilet by herself? Why had she wet the bed? Even more disturbing why was she having trouble walking? She had to hold on to furniture to cruise about the room so she wouldn't fall. At least the floor was real close so she didn't have far to fall.

More time passed. Modesty's world now consisted of her tiny bed. She would stand on shaky little legs to peer out into the room. She no longer cared about being diapered in public. Bath time by her attendant had gone from being embarrassing to fun. Her eyes which had once dimmed from old age now sparkled with the curiosity of a Cub. Even her little foot paws were fascinating to her. The fingers of her little hand paws were constantly finding their way to her mouth.

Her thoughts consisted not of words, but feelings. Most words had become meaningless to her. Time existed only as dark and light, awake time and sleep time. Hungry and messy diaper. Time to cry for needed attention. Her greatest comfort was a clean diaper and a feeding. She was now ready to receive one of the greatest comforts of all.

Modesty's former family held a Memorial. Life would have to go on without her. Forest Friend tried hard not to cry. Big boys don't cry, so it is said. Big boys do cry, they just try to find a private spot to do it. Forest Friend went to his favorite hideaway spot in Rainshine Meadow after wards. For the first time in many years he cried. Yes, life goes on, but not without pain. A line from one of his favorite songs suddenly sprang into his head. "Nothing is sadder than the tears of a Care Bear, when nobody else is there."

A few miles away a female Bear hurriedly headed to the hospital. She was too nervous to drive so she had called her brother for a ride. The short drive seemed to take forever. "Don't worry sis, we'll be there soon." "I hope so" said the girl. Her voice was both nervous and excited. "Did you remember to bring the briefcase? All the documents are inside."

Her brother laughed. "I sure did. Just think, you will soon be a Mother. I will soon be an Uncle. Too bad my Brother in Law is on a Caring Mission. He's missing all the fun!" The girl laughed. "He can have fun later, after he gets a chance to change some diapers!"

A few days before a patient had been transferred from The Caring Hospice to the hospital. Now that Bear was ready to leave the hospital. She had gained a full ounce of weight since her arrival. Her little eyes sparkled as they tried to focus on the mobile twirling over her crib. Her tiny nose at the end of her little snout sniffed the air. Her little ears strained to hear wondrous new sounds. She struggled to move toward these intriguing things. All she ended up doing was flailing her tiny legs and arms through the air. She had to settle with moving her head and turning her face towards the many curiosities which abound in the room around her.

Her senses picked up new sounds and smells as three Bears entered the room. Though she could hear, the sounds seemed meaning less at first. "Here's your little Cub, all ready to go home with her Mommy Bear" said Dr. Take Care Bear. "Hold her up close so your nose can pick up her scent. Then rub her little Tummy Tag over the one on your belly. That should activate your female instincts and maternal ones too."

The new Mother did as told then held her new Cub close to her Chest. A feeling of warmth swept through her body. She felt a strange sensation in her breast pouches. Within an hour she would be able to feed her Cub the natural way. The Cub's fur would soon take on a tint similar to her Mother's. The fur on the little one's nearly bare belly began to grow quickly and darken as a Tummy Tag began to form. The little Cub in her arms squirmed closer. Her tiny hand paws tried to grip the fur of this Bear who was holding her. The little Cub instinctively knew this was her Mother. A few minutes later Mother and Cub left the room for a ride home. Her Brother was waiting in the hall way.

"Well Sis, so this is my new Niece. Just look at that tiny Tummy Tag! I wonder what it means? Look at her eyes, they are full of wonder." The Mother held the Cub up in the air so she could look at who was talking. "Did you hear that little one? Your Uncle Tender Heart just thought up a name for you! Tender Heart, here is your Niece, Wonder Heart!"

The doctor grabbed a pen and jotted something on an official looking form. She smiled as she wrote "name of Cub is Wonder Heart". Wonder Heart snuggled up to her Mommy on the ride home. She would soon be introduced to Bears named Share, Surprise, Funshine, and so forth. The first time would come a few weeks later when her Mother had to return to work. Her Uncle was cub sitting her and had invited his friends to come and see his new niece.

"She is so cute!" said Share. "Yeah, she sure is" said Grumpy. "She looks nothing like her Uncle!" "Well Grumpy, her bottom feels damp. How would you like to change her diaper?" Tender Heart chuckled as he said it. "No thanks" Grumpy said as he wrinkled his nose. Share giggled. "I don't smell any poopy so it should be a safe one to change."

"I'll try" said Surprise Bear. The other Bears watched as Surprise successfully diapered the little cub. As her diaper was changed the little Cub seemed to smile. Her eyes sparkled with a look of wonder. It was if she knew what a wondrous life lay ahead of her. For Wonder Heart many years of growing lay ahead. Many adventures of the caring kind were sure to come her way.

The little cub yawned as Surprise lay her in a bassinette. The other Bears quietly oohed and awed as they watched her fall asleep. Life in Care a Lot had been brightened by it's newest citizen. She was already living up to her name Wonder Heart. Even a Bear like Grumpy had to smile as he watched her. He felt a tug at his heart. Without thinking he said out loud "gee, I wish I could be the father a little cub like that someday".

"Be careful what you wish for" said Share. "The Great Wishing Star might hear you!" The Great Wishing Star did indeed hear Grumpy and Share. The star would twinkle very brightly over Share's house and Grumpy's Care a Van that night. It lay in motion a series of future events to make them want to become Mates. As for having a Cub, well, be careful what you wish for!


End file.
